Closer Than Heaven
by Sexy Brunette Zombie Killer
Summary: A gift fic for my lovely friend Robin on Tumblr.   Heather is exhausted, Silent Hill taking it's toll and Vincent takes this moment of weakness to step in.


Heather stopped, fatigue taking a hold of her. She needed to rest, she didn't want to though. She was so damn close she could feel it. Annoyed at her own weakness she walked past the front pew, eyes set on the wall so that she could lean against it. She was so exhausted that if she sat down she may just fall asleep. And that kind of lost time was something she just couldn't afford. Closing her eyes she let her mind wander. She thought about Douglas waiting for her. She thought about Claudia and the "God" growing inside of her. She forced herself to not feed into the hatred she felt. Hatred would eat up time faster than actually wasting the time itself. She thought about her father, sorrow eating at the back of her head. Lastly and most grudgingly she brought her mind over to Vincent.

_Vincent._

She thought about him for a minute, really thought about him. She didn't know him, sure he'd seemed a little rude their first meeting and she'd snapped at him. But really, what did she have to fault him for? What had he done for her to dislike him? In all honesty nothing. He'd teased her and caused her mild frustration but nothing beyond that. He'd actually been a little helpful believe it or not, and besides Douglas he seemed the be the only sane person there with her. Okay, maybe _sane _wasn't the right word to describe him, but still he'd. He'd been halfway decent to her this entire time. And she hadn't been entirely fair to him.

"Standing around all alone with your eyes closed makes you an easy target you know," an all too familiar voice said, breaking the silence she had enveloped herself in. Her eyes flew open, darting over to the source of the voice. There he was. That bespectacled weirdo she'd sort of grown fond of. At least, seeing him now she felt a little better. Happy even.

Happy to see Vincent?

That was new.

"What are you doing?" she asked, watching him walk towards her.

"You didn't expect me to stay in the library all night did you?" he said, a smirk on his face. "You seem a little tense."

He kept walking forward until he was just a few inches in front of her. He stepped back to set the book in his hands down on the pew behind him. A quick glance told her it was just another text of the Occult, nothing new. Nothing she wouldn't expect.

"Well yeah I'm tense," she said, not meeting his eyes. "I mean, the situation is a little tense… don't you think?"

"Mmhmm," he said, moving even closer still. Until she could feel his breath on her face. "Very… _tense."_

Her breath hitched in her throat as he took a hold of her hand. She didn't know what he was doing and for some reason she didn't care. She was sore, she was exhausted and she was sick of caring. He had no reason to hurt her anyway.

"Are you tense?" she asked, her breathing shallow. Her heart was racing a mile a minute. Her brain swam with curiosity and some sort of want that she'd never really paid attention to before. A dull ache she'd always done her best to ignore.

"Intensely so," he said, pulling her hand up to pin it to the wall. His other hand found it's way to her side, slipping under her vest and shirt. His hand felt cold on her warm skin, but for some reason it wasn't unpleasant. With his hands occupied his mouth skimmed along her jaw line, stopping at the space where jaw met neck and kissing the skin there. She let loose a rattling noise, unsure of what she should be doing. Unsure of what she should be thinking. This was way far out there from anything she'd expected to encounter in this town. Let alone with a man she barely knew.

At the moment, her belly felt like it was on fire. Somehow this didn't concern her, she just cared about his hands on her and his mouth on hers and how damn good it felt. Hell she didn't even know how old he was but for some reason she didn't care. And she doubted that he cared at all.

Speaking of he, he was now so close that their middles were touching and she loved it. If it were at all possible she wanted to get closer to him. Taking her free hand that she hadn't even realized was free, she wrapped her arm around his mid back, pressing her chest into him. He moved his mouth from her neck, giving her the opportunity to cover it with her own. She heard him moan, but also felt the vibration in his chest. She loved this, purely loved it. She wished it didn't have to end.

But for some damn reason it did.

And he was letting go.

Reluctantly she relinquished her hold on his vest as he slipped away. She was thoroughly disappointed and a little frustrated. Where did he get off teasing her like that? Honestly.

"We're a little short on time here," he said.

"Oh," she said. Of course. Time. That thing she wasn't too keen on wasting. She pulled herself from the wall as well as tried to pull herself together. He stepped towards her, putting both hands on either side of her face.

"After this is all over we'll have all the time in the world," he said, giving her one final kiss. "I'll always be closer than heaven."

And without another word he picked up his book and walked away. Leaving her alone. Utterly alone.


End file.
